The present application relates to methods and systems to display of images representing contents of a package. For example, the contents of a package may be a consumer product enclosed within a metal package. Metal packaging can be divided into disposable packages and durable packages. Disposable metal packages, such as food and beverage cans, may be intended to be disposed of and recycled very soon after opening. In fact, it is beneficial to recycle disposable cans for environmental reasons.
Durable metal packages, such as formed and decorated tinplate boxes for premium liquors, candy, and the like, on the other hand, are often reused. Durable metal packages also are often distinguished from disposable metal packages in that durable metal packages often have a lid that is recloseable, while disposable metal packages often have a panel that is ruptured by a score or can opener.